


Slime and Vore

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Dark Elves, Elementals, Gen, Slime, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Short stories about fluid or semi-fluid characters and the consumption of, or by, them.
Kudos: 12





	1. Elemental

The drow crawled through the narrow stone tunnel, her path illuminated by the glowing pale blue squares inset in the walls. Though the ruins were abandoned and long since picked clean by explorers, they still held secrets for those willing to search for them.

It took no small amount of effort, but the drow discovered the presence of hidden passages, concealed with the same powerful and subtle magics that permeated the structure. These passages lead to rooms between rooms, the wealth within mere feet from the bare halls that countless explorers once traveled. Emptying these rooms by herself was a chore - even if it was rewarding - but, she reasoned, the rooms wouldn't be much of a secret if she told anyone.

To her right, the lights on the tunnel wall ended abruptly before continuing on a few feet ahead. She ran her fingers along the side, feeling for thin seams in the stone before giving it a push, her curiosity rewarded with the sound of stone rubbing against stone. Turning, she positioned herself so her feet were against the wall and, with a grunt, gave it a shove.

The stone tile slowly ground forward before tipping and falling away, slamming into the ground a yard below with a heavy thud. Pale blue light poured into the tunnel and the drow slid out, dusting off her tight cloth pants and adjusting her halter vest as she looked around the chamber.

The room was large and rectangular, stretching off into the distance with three sets of heavy stone doors on either side. Along the walls were numerous cubic stone chests, still closed and untouched by explorers. The glowing tiles were laid into the walls and ceiling in geometric patterns, the only decoration aside from a shallow, circular pool in the middle of the room.

Her attention was drawn to the pool as the surface began to ripple, and as a column of water rose up her hand instinctively flew to the hilt of her short sword. She watched as it took on a humanoid shape, the features gradually appearing as the water shifted: The middle flared out into wide hips, tapering inward again before forming a soft torso with a modest chest. Slim arms stretched out to either side, spreading into delicate fingers. The head, once featureless, gained definition, becoming heart-shaped face with glittering, welcoming eyes, and hair that cascaded to the ground like a waterfall in slow motion.

"Please," it said, smiling softly. "Do not draw your weapon. I mean you no harm."

"So you claim," the drow replied.

"If you've come for what was left by the builders of this place, then you are free to take it." She gestured to the room behind her with an outstretched arm. "It is of no value to me."

She relaxed her stance, but still kept her hand near the hilt of her sword just in case. "Strange that the guardian elemental of this place would give up what she was guarding so easily."

"No one remains to reclaim it. It serves no one, gathering dust."

"So you won't mind if I take any of it."

"By all means."

She lowered her arm before striding towards the closest chest. "Easiest job -I've- ever done," she muttered.

The elemental watched her intently as she walked away, holding both her hands to her breast. "But!" she blurted out. The drow turned, looking at her oddly. Pausing to compose herself, she continued. "But you must be thirsty. Please." She spread her arms in a welcoming gesture. "Drink of my- the waters before you."

The drow glanced between the pool and the elemental before shrugging. "As long as you're offering." She walked back and knelt by its side, filling her cupped hands. As she raised it to her lips, however, the waters quickly drained through her fingers. She scooped out and raised a second handful, more quickly this time; it drained away as before, but almost seemed to slither through her hands in the process. Growing suspicious, the drow peered at the elemental, who simply looked back at her with an innocent smile. After a couple seconds of staring in an attempt to elicit a response, she lowered her mouth to the surface of the pool.

The water was cool and clean as it passed her lips, the latter surprisingly so considering it was underground for who knows how long. As she drank it in small, short sips her mouth tingled; not like how the sweet, bubbling potion she bought from the gnomes did, but... different.

Above the drow the elemental stood as still as she could manage, one hand held against her chest and the other flat against her abdomen, unwilling to disturb her new companion. She let out a soft gasp each time the drow's soft lips brushed against her, taking the elemental into her mouth a few drops at a time. She inched her fingers down, sliding them into her cleft and working them in and out in time to the drow's sips, hips twitching as she let out short, silent gasps.

Her head tilted back as she focused on the part of her inside of the drow, getting larger but still so tiny. Her fingers sped up as she imagined herself sloshing around inside of the drow, cradled by her warm, tight stomach, completely engulfed. "Yes," she panted. "More, mo-"

She froze as she felt the drow stop drinking, and her head shot down to find her staring back at her, utterly baffled, drops of her falling off her lips. After a long, pregnant silence the drow finally said, "I should go."

The elemental slowly shook her head, glassy-eyed. "No." Two tendrils of water shot out of the pool, wrapping around the drow's hands before growing firm and holding her fast. The elemental sank down to her thighs as a tendril of water rose up, hovering in front of the drow's face. "You're not done yet."

The tendril plunged into the drow's mouth as the elemental let out another gasp and continued her ministrations, the drow struggling to breathe as she gulped down water. She had drank to near-fullness before the elemental lost herself in passion, and now she forced herself to swallow it - her? - even as her stomach began to ache. Inwardly, she cursed herself for falling for what was either the most subtle trap she'd seen, or the most bizarre. The rush of water continued unabated even as her stomach filled to its limits and, faced with the inevitable, she wondered what fate awaited her.

"More!" the elemental panted. "Drink me! -Consume- me!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, the pain in her stomach now so sharp that it felt like it was on the verge of ripping open. Tears formed as the drow resigned herself to her fate, praying for it to end quickly when all of a sudden, it did.

Confused, she opened her eyes, more focused on herself than the enrapt elemental. The pain had suddenly and unexpectedly disappeared; in its place was a strange tugging or pulling sensation all across the skin of her stomach. At first she wondered if that was what it felt like when one's insides tore open, but she felt entirely too heavy and... well, not dead. She tried to look down to see what had happened but the tendril held her fast, leaving her to muddle through what happened to her, up until she felt the touch of stone on her navel.

Oh no.

"I'm -inside- of you," the elemental moaned. She slid her hand out of her sex and wrapped her arms around the drow's head, the tendril merging with her and emerging from just beneath her breasts. Pulling herself close, she began grinding her hips against the bottom of the pool. "You're swallowing me... every drop!"

The drow struggled to escape the elemental's grasp again as her ever-growing gut wobbled and jiggled beneath her. She kicked her legs, rocking forwards and back on her midsection, hoping to pull herself free and crawl away even as she felt her knees leave the ground.

As her line of sight creeped higher she watched the water along the edges of the pond recede. It flowed into the elemental, then gushed through her and into her gullet. A curve of dark, damp skin edged outward, pressing into the as her belly stretched beyond all reasonable size. Still determined to escape the elemental's iron grasp the drow continued her struggles, despite her efforts coming to little more than scraping the ground with the toes of her boots.

The elemental flowed up onto the drow's gut as it expanded, water running up her sides and disappearing into her mouth, making her grow ever smaller. She tensed up, the surface of her body trembling and quivering, and she gripped the drow's hair in both hands. Throwing her head back, she let out an ecstatic, ear-splitting cry that was cut short as she lost all form, the last gallons of her disappearing into the drow's mouth.

The drow clasped her hands over her mouth a half-second too late - for all the good it would have done - and she lay there blinking in stunned silence. Realizing that she looked like a fool she lowered them and stared down at the damp grey expanse she rested upon, wondering how she could have gone from "svelte" to "the size of a bed and looking for all the world like she had drank ten barrels of wine" so quickly... or at all, really.

She pressed her hand into herself, not expecting it to give as much as it did. It didn't hurt, it just full and heavy, and a bit cold. Despite not moving she could feel the water inside her faintly swirling about, and she knew who to blame for that. "Hey!" she shouted, pounding the side of her belly with her fist. "Get out of my body! I still have tombs to loot!"

The only response she received was a contented purr emanating from somewhere deep inside her that sent a quiver through her body.

The drow scowled, folding her arms across her chest. "Terrific."


	2. Merciful

Voel held the torch aloft as the trio of women headed down the tunnel, flanked on either side by stone walls too smooth to be carved by hand. "So," she said, "why do they call him Keldor the Merciful?"

"I heard it's because he kills you quickly before he turns you into his undead minion," Tannal replied. She pulled her hood back as she turned to look at Voel over her shoulder. "So your soul isn't trapped in your body for eternity."

"-I- heard it was ironic," Ashtia said. "He's really the cruelest, most savage wizard in the realm."

Voel nodded. "Right. So... why are we breaking into his home again?"

"Because that's where he keeps all his money."

"...and his spellbooks," Tannal added.

Voel's hand went to her side, gripping the hilt of her sword. "...and you're sure he's going to be gone for a while?"

"That's what the others told me," Ashtia said. "If nothing else the sounds of them being set on fire outside should tip us off to his return."

"So if we know he's coming back then how do we get out?"

Ashtia and Tannal exchanged looks before Ashtia waved one hand dismissively. "...I'll think of something."

*****

Exiting the tunnel they entered a large, high antechamber lit by the steady flames of alchemical lamps. Voel extinguished the torch, scanning the room as Ashtia and Tannal headed for the reinforced wooden door at the far side.

Tannal dropped to one knee, inspecting the lock. "It's not enchanted. Good." Reaching into the pouch by her side she produced a set of picks. "Complex, though."

Ashtia looked over Tannal's shoulder. "Can you open it?"

"It might take a while."

As Tannal busied herself with the lock and Ashtia looked on, Voel stood a few paces back, drumming her fingers on her sword. A sudden thick dripping sound drew her attention, and she turned about to find the source of the noise, her eyes falling on a small puddle of transparent goo near the entrance to the room that she didn't remember seeing before. A small blob fell into it, and then another; Voel looked up to see a large grate in the ceiling just as a viscous torrent of goo began pouring down into an ever-growing blob.

"Guys!" she shouted. "We've got problems!"

The two other women turned, drawing their weapons as they prepared to face down the incoming threat. The goo shook and shuddered as it grew in volume, and as the torrent came to an end it slowly began forming itself into a massive humanoid: Even though everything below its hips was a pool of slime, it towered over them, at least thrice their height. Two thick tendrils became arms, hands, and digits, the space between them swelled out into large, heavy breasts, and the mound on top resolved itself into a distinctly feminine head, short hair framing a round face that would have been strikingly beautiful were it not bearing a look of predatory eagerness. Despite its transformation much of the slime's mass remained untouched, leaving it - her - with a massive, swollen blob of a belly.

Ashtia notched an arrow onto her bow as it slowly advanced. "So how do we stop that thing?"

In response Voel let out a battlecry and charged the slime, hacking deep gashes in its gut, utterly heedless of how quickly they closed. The slime watched her with interest until an arrow pierced her head, and she looked up at the source of the shot as it slowly sank into her and began to dissolve. She smiled before reaching out with both arms, her limbs extending with an uncanny quickness as she snatched up Tannal and Ashtia and lifted them off the ground. She brought them close to her face, watching with interest as they struggled in her grip, before opening her mouth wide and, one after the other, pushing them in.

Voel stopped attacking and looked on in horror as the slime swallowed her companions, watching through the creature's body as they slid down what would be her throat before ending up in her enormous stomach. Tannal and Ashtia flailed about helplessly, terrified, as their armor and weapons began to disintegrate in the confines of the slime's body. So distracted was she by what was happening that she failed to notice the slime's limbs descending upon her, and she was hoisted up and eaten in turn.

The slime's body was cool and damp as its mouth engulfed Voel, pressing into her body from all sides. An approximation of a large tongue pushed her back as the slime slurped her down head first, before a series of ripples forced her down into her belly. The goo in her stomach was thinner, and she turned herself right side up before looking at Ashtia and Tannal, now unarmed and nearly nude. As her own armor began to disappear, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of sadistic wizard would defend their home in such a way.

Several minutes later she realized they hadn't suffocated or dissolved yet, and began wondering if this wasn't part of an even more sadistic wizard's plan to kill them via anxiety.

*****

The woman peered into the tunnel. "They've been gone a long time."

One of the women beside her nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you think we should go in and investigate?"

*****

The wizard sauntered down the tunnel, carrying a sack of groceries from the local village. Humming tunelessly to himself, he stopped mid-note as he entered the antechamber and spotted the slime, now leaning against the wall with a belly full of several nude women.

Upon seeing the wizard the women were sent into a panic, and the slime giggled and let out a contented moan as they writhed and thrashed inside of her. As the surface of her stomach shook and jiggled she cradled her gut, a satisfied smile spreading across her face.

"Well," the wizard said, "you've certainly been busy."

The slime nodded. "I haven't eaten this many people in weeks."

"I can see." He set the sack down. "But I would like to talk to them."

She pouted. "Do I have to? They're so squirmy..."

"Come, come. Spit them out."

"Fine," she huffed. The slime thrust her stomach out, pushing them out of her body and into a goo-covered heap on the floor.

One of the women on the bottom of the pile looked up at him. "Are you Keldor? The Merciful?"

"I am. What are you doing in my home?"

"We were going to... uh..."

Keldor tapped his foot impatiently. "Yes?"

"To... rob you."

"Ah." He nodded. "So, how did that work out for you? Not that well, I take it?"

She craned her neck back to look at the others, then up at the slime. "No."

"I didn't think so. Well then." Keldor straightened up, putting his hands behind his back. "I'm going to have to -insist- that you leave."


	3. Gourmand

The Gourmand Knight marched into the cave, war fork at the ready. Her nerves were steeled and her body well-armored, at least partially; her limbs and breasts were covered in the finest plate, but her midsection was exposed. It was, perhaps, for the best, as her unique fighting style precluded covering herself up, and no armor would fit her prodigious pot belly.

Within the cave was a thick blue-green pool surrounded by small blobs that slid about. As the knight approached the pool rippled and rose, forming a statuesque woman formed of goo, the top of her head taking the shape of a pointed crown. "Well, well," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "another knight comes to challenge me."

"Slime Queen!" The knight aimed her fork at her. "Your reign of terror ends here!"

"But if that were the first time I was told that." She gestured to a pile of rusted armor in a far corner. "My cave is full of ordinary knights like yourself."

"I am no ordinary knight!"

"One part of you is outstanding, at the very least. Have at you!"

They charged, the knight assaulting the slime with a series of jabs and thrusts with her fork. The slime flowed and splashed around her, dodging her strikes and lashing out with whip-like appendages at her exposed midsection, only for the blows to be blocked by her arms or parried away. The fight raged on, neither side landing a hit, until finally the Gourmand Knight feinted, throwing the Slime Queen off-guard long enough to drive her fork into her stomach.

The slime flinched as the tines pierced her gelatinous flesh before smugly smiling at the knight. "Such a petty enchantment! You think a toy such as this can harm me?"

"Then escaping it should be child's play, should it not?"

She made a move to flow away from the fork, only to find herself stuck fast. She reached out, her fluid form feeling more solid. "You!" she snarled. "What trickery is this?"

"This is the true power of the Gourmand Knights!" With that, she hoisted the Slime Queen above her head, opening her mouth unnaturally wide as her body dangled above her. The Slime Queen had but a second to wonder what was happening before the knight lowered her into her gaping maw, and she shrieked as the pseudopod of her lower body entered her mouth.

The Gourmand Knight slurped the slime down, swallowing in large gulps. The slime flailed as she disappeared down the knight's throat, and as she did the knight's gut grew larger, pushing forward. With each massive mouthful she visibly swelled, jiggling and shaking from the sudden additions to her waistline. Within a matter of seconds all that was left of the Slime Queen was her arms, shoulders, and head, and she pushed against the knight's shoulders in a futile attempt to remain out of her digestive system. Frowning as best she could, the knight reached up with both hands, stuffing her head into her mouth and, with one final gulp, finishing her off. The only signs remaining of the Slime Queen were a few droplets of blue-green slime and the knight's gut, stuffed and hanging above her knees.

She sighed, patting her belly. "Another foe vanquished, and another fine feast." Her stomach churned and she let out a loud belch, but doing so only seemed to make it worse. "What on earth?"

She rolled and shook, and the Gourmand Knight clutched either side of her gut. From inside her she heard a muffled laugh. "Think you this would vanquish me so easily? Come, my children!"

From every corner, from every hole, small blue-green blobs oozed forth. The knight held her fork at the ready as she edged towards the mouth of the cave, unprepared for a fight of this caliber. Then, all at once, the blobs charged her, gliding across the ground and hurling themselves through the air at her once they were within range. She swatted them out of the air, one after another, splattering them across the walls and ground, but no sooner did they fall than another took their place while they reformed.

As she slapped another away with her fork the rest snuck in beneath the shadow of her body, engulfing her feet and ankles. She stumbled, falling onto her backside, her stomach shuddering and sloshing from the impact. The second she had fallen the slimes mounted her, forcing themselves down her throat and stretching her belly even further. She was able to fend off most of them, but others still slipped through, feeding themselves to her. Larger and larger she grew, unable to stand again for the heavy, soft weight growing over her legs.

As her stomach grew uncomfortably tight, she heard the Slime Queen laugh from her confines. "What's wrong, Gourmand Knight? Eat something that disagreed with you?"


End file.
